villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
No. 9
No. 9, also known as King GOLEM No. 9, is a GOLEM-type AMNC and the main antagonist of Parasite Eve 2. He is a GOLEM-type AMNC and was responsible for the NMC outbreak at the Akropolis shopping center. He is a psychotic hunter for Neo Ark. He was voiced by . Biography Early life Most of his background and real name is unknown, but he was the first human/ANMC to be created and he can help keep the ANMC under control and hunt them down when they escaped or any of the staff, much like Fred Bowman. No. 9 requested to be transformed into an NMC and paid the scientists to be able to keep most of his human intelligence and memories. ''Parasite Eve 2'' When Aya Brea enters in the Akropolis Tower's church, she sees Rupert Broderick on the floor and being ambushed by No. 9. No. 9 flees and goes to the rooftop. Aya notices Rupert's arms are bleeding, but he suggests her to go after the attacker, which she did. After encountering and defeating the creature. No. 9 flees from the building and triggers a series of bombs, destroying the tower. Later in the game, Aya enters an abandoned house and find a woman screaming. But the woman is then killed by No. 9. Aya calls him a murderer for killing the woman, but the woman was dissolving into slime. During their fight, No. 9 claims that he "gets it now" and tells her that "she's Eve's...", but could not finish. Aya has a mental breakdown and telepathically sets No. 9 on fire and collapses. Afterward, in the Submarine Tunnel in the Neo Ark facility, he encounters Aya and Kidnaps Eve and flees once again. In the final battle, No. 9 is seen with Kyle Madigan and enact his plan, he is betrayed and shot by Kyle, which cause him to be eaten by the large Pupa NMC. Personality No. 9 appears to be incredibly insane due to his maniacal laughter and actions, possibly from the transformation. He shows no qualm of killing others and having the ANMC mimics to attack the SWAT team, resulting in a complete massacre. He also seems to make jokes while taunting and fighting his enemies. Quotes Gallery Images RupertGOLEM.gif|No. 9 assaulting Rupert. No9akropolis.jpg|No. 9 at Akropolis Tower. No9desert.jpg|No. 9 in a Dryfield building. No1.gif|No. 9 maniacally laughing. No2.gif|No. 9 burning. 44-capture_24032012_214742.jpg|No. 9 kidnapping Eve in Neo Ark's submarine tunnel. Pe277uj5.jpg|No. 9 with Eve and Kyle Madigan. Videos Parasite Eve 2 Boss No 9 GOLEM 1 NIGHTMARE Parasite Eve 2 Boss No 9 GOLEM 2 NIGHTMARE Parasite Eve II No.9 Scene Parasite Eve 2 - Full Story version (Part 15 Mitochondria Baby) Trivia *Judging by his outfit, he may have been a commander of the brainless GOLEM defense units. Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Psychotic Category:Mastermind Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Zombies Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Enigmatic Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Genocidal Category:Betrayed Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Undead Category:Monster Master Category:Pawns Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Assassins Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Leader